


Два солнца

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Dehumanization, Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Капитан Гидра проработал с Зимним Солдатом почти полгода, не нарушая старых добрых традиций Гидры. Вплоть до того дня, когда его поведение по отношению к Зимнему потребовало вмешательства лично Александра Пирса.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к Marvel Cinematic Universe. Жестокость, насилие, мат, HydraTrashParty.  
> Хотя среди персонажей указаны Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс, в фанфике они присутствуют только как капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат.
> 
> Предисловие автора. Мне это приснилось. То есть приснился такой изрядный кусок ближе к концу текста, что я решил дописать все остальное, чтобы было понятно, что происходит. Никакой ответственности за свое подсознание не несу. Ни о чем не сожалею.

Капитан Гидра Стив Роджерс считал себя человеком искусства. Этим искусством была война. И прежде всего он сам был произведением этого искусства.  
Самым лучшим, но - не единственным.  
Другим произведением искусства был Солдат.  
Они были созданы по-разному и разными людьми, выполняли разные задачи в Гидре, и отношение к ним так же очень сильно различалось.  
Капитан Гидра признавал, что за годы его вынужденного отдыха во льдах, в организации выстроилась целая культура поведения в отношении Зимнего Солдата. И он не собирался, по большому счету, ни во что вмешиваться.  
Когда он впервые столкнулся с тем, что бойцы между собой называли Гидратрешпарти, капитан Роджерс еще не был хендлером Зимнего. Стоя у стены в просторной комнате без окон, с голыми стенами и голым полом, на котором насиловали Солдата, капитан только удивленно посмотрел на командира Рамлоу (формально находившегося у него в подчинении, но фактически, собственно руководившего всей операцией, чтобы капитан мог наглядно посмотреть, как работают оперативные отряды Гидры). За Зимнего так же отвечал Рамлоу. И он явно не возражал против того, что его люди делали с Солдатом.  
\- Я что-то упустил? – спросил у него Роджерс. – Операция прошла безупречно. За что его наказывают?  
\- Это не наказание, - пожал плечами Рамлоу. – Ребята так празднуют. – Он покосился на Роджерса блестящим темным глазом. – Наказания куда хуже. Поверь мне, он делает все, чтобы их избежать. А это… это праздник. Не думаешь присоединиться?  
\- Как-то все это по-мудацки, - поморщился капитан.  
\- Кто спорит, - лениво пожал плечами Рамлоу. – Но это добрая традиция Гидры. Не нам с тобой это менять. К тому же Пирс это поощряет, пока мы не калечим его.  
Капитан нахмурился, наблюдая, как бойцы бесцеремонно вбиваются в живое тело самого ценного имущества Гидры. Взгляд Солдата был светлым и пустым, обращенным куда-то в никуда и совершенно равнодушным.  
Рамлоу несильно толкнул Роджерса в плечо:  
\- Перестань. Не думай о нем, как о человеке. Он не человек. Он оружие Гидры. Общее для всех, кто работает с ним. А подобные моменты объединяют ребят. Здесь главное следить, чтобы его серьезно не повредили.  
Капитан молча кивнул.  
Спустя еще пару миссий, он работал уже без Рамлоу и сам стал хендлером Зимнего.  
Тот был безупречен. Выкладывался на пределе и за пределами человеческих возможностей, действовал точно и аккуратно. Двигался упоительно красиво. Делал все, чтобы избежать наказания.  
После возвращения на базу, в комнате без окон, с голыми стенами и полом, двое из бойцов его команды сразу же решительно шагнули к неподвижно застывшему Зимнему, но старший остановил их и вопросительно посмотрел на капитана. Тот молча кивнул.  
Добрая, блядь, традиция. Не нам ее менять. Солдат – имущество Гидры. Имущество Гидры принадлежит людям Гидры. Это объединяет.  
А впрочем, в одном у него были развязаны руки.  
\- Ко мне, - невыразительным голосом позвал он второго пилота, после того, как распрямившись над Зимним, тот дважды ударил его ногой по ребрам и смачно плюнул ему между лопаток.  
И как только боец подошел к нему, спокойно и безразлично пнул пилота армейским ботинком в колено, сбивая с ног. Поймал за волосы и добавил коленом в подбородок, а потом отпустил и последним ударом в кашу разбил человеку нос.  
\- Очень легко чувствовать себя сильным с тем, кто не может тебе ответить, - ласково сообщил он всем присутствующим. – Никто из вас, да и все вы вместе не противники для меня. Очень советую не забывать об этом, когда захочется из прихоти поиздеваться над ним. Сверх обычной программы. – Капитан кивнул в сторону как и все остальные выжидающе наблюдающего за ним Солдата. – Я не мешаю Вам играться с ним, раз уж так принято, но помимо этого держите свои конечности при себе, если они вам дороги. Имущество Гидры принадлежит всем нам. Мы не портим то, что принадлежит Гидре.  
В тот день он впервые сам подошел к Зимнему. Последним, после всех.  
Он спиной чувствовал жгучие взгляды его людей, когда склонился к Солдату.  
Это праздник. Это объединяет.  
Но самым жгучим был взгляд Зимнего, до сих пор казавшийся Роджерсу абсолютно пустым и устраненным.  
Как он и предполагал, после стольких мужчин Зимний был раскрытым и мокрым внутри. Он принял его легко, почти и не сопротивляясь, и тесно сдавил собой.  
Солдат смотрел на него, чуть опустив веки, и дышал ртом.  
Он был чертов красивый сукин сын.  
Роджерс даже и сам не знал, что все это время так безумно хотел его. Он имел Солдата мощно и очень долго, напрочь забыв о других людях в комнате, не слыша их потрясенные, почти благоговейные перешептывания между собой. Он смотрел Солдату в глаза, смотрел, как тот дышит ртом, то и дело торопливо облизывая губы, чего не делал с другими. Мучительно хотелось прижаться к его губам своими, но вместо этого, уже кончая, он впился зубами Солдату в место стыка шеи с плечом.  
С того раза как-то постепенно повелось, что после каждой миссии он трахал Солдата последним, а потом уводил его с собой. И, как в общем-то правильно предполагали все остальные, трахал его еще несколько раз уже в своей комнате.  
Чего им не полагалось знать, так это того, что перед этим он долго тщательно мыл Солдата, кормил его, а точнее говоря, они ели вместе, без особенных разговоров уминая свои гигантские суперсолдатские порции еды. А после капитан все так же без разговоров упоительно сладко ласкал его, боготворя могучее тело руками и губами. Так, как только может одно произведение искусства любить другое. Особенно, если это искусство - война.  
И Солдат вздрагивал и прогибался в ответ, а после жадно обнимал его бедра ногами, подаваясь вперед, буквально сам насаживаясь на его член, и крепко сжимал спину Роджерса обеими руками. И еле слышно стонал, чувственно и мокро, пока Стив, не выдержав, не принимался вцеловывать эти стоны обратно ему в рот.  
Они по-прежнему практически не разговаривали. И хотя ему нравился низкий глубокий голос Солдата, в этом не было особой нужды. Они абсолютно понимали друг друга и без слов.  
После секса они спали вместе. Те два-три часа, что им требовались на сон. Потом снова трахались. Принимали душ. Завтракали. А затем Роджерс отводил Солдата в спортзал, или в его камеру, или в лабораторию, где соответственно передавал с рук на руки инструкторам, охране или мед.техникам. И так до следующей совместной миссии.  
За те почти полгода, что они работали вместе, Солдата всего один раз замораживали. На полтора месяца. Планировалось на дольше, но политическая ситуация в мире стремительно менялась, Гидре нужно было сеять страх и наводить порядок в самых неожиданных точках мира, и в этом никак было не обойтись без услуг кровавого призрака. А капитан смотрел, как у Солдата дрожат покрытые инеем ресницы, как мелко дергаются еще не готовые подчиняться мышцы, как дыхание мокро перхает в легких и носоглотке. Он смотрел и всем телом вспоминал, каково самому было переживать такое.  
Словом, после этого он делал все от него зависящее, чтобы задействовать Солдата в максимальном количестве боевых операций, но не допустить новых заморозок и разморозок. Может быть, Солдат это понимал. Возможно, он даже был благодарен.  
Обнуляли Солдата за это время дважды. Первый раз после особо секретного задания, которое тот выполнил в гордом одиночестве, а сразу по выполнении должен был мгновенно забыть. Зимний, казалось, ничего не имел против. Как и всегда он подчинился приказам. Только на миг поймал взгляд Стива, с тихой беспомощной тоской всматриваясь в его лицо, а потом дали ток, и он закричал сквозь засунутую в рот капу.  
Впрочем, после обнуления он если и не вспомнил Стива, то быстро выучил заново. По нему трудно было сказать. Во всяком случае, ничего в их отношениях особо не изменилось.  
Второй раз Зимнего пришлось обнулить, когда его пытались послать на задание с другим хендлером. И он не только не подчинился, но и проявил агрессию по отношению к своим же. Такое всегда заканчивалось для него плохо, Зимний не мог этого не знать. Но своего он добился, Стива сдернули с миссии на другом конце земного шара, и Солдат, пусть даже уже и обнуленный, в итоге таки добился, чего хотел.  
Обнуления капитан Гидра тоже не одобрял.  
Но после того второго случая, когда он спросил Солдата знает ли тот его, Зимний молча взял его за левую руку, повернул кисть ладонью кверху, поднес к своему лицу и поцеловал. И было так просто и естественно, в ответ взять руку Солдата (железную руку) и самому поцеловать его ладонь.  
И капитану совсем не показалось странным или удивительным в одну из их совместных ночей самому раздвинуть ноги для Зимнего. Солдат недоверчиво и с сомнением посмотрел на него, но Роджерс кивнул и улыбнулся, привлекая его к себе, принимая в себя и отдаваясь. И это было также круто и хорошо, как самому трахать Зимнего. И после Солдат долго гладил Стива по волосам, беззвучно шевеля губами, будто что-то рассказывая самому себе.  
А буквально следующим утром, когда они завтракали, к Роджерсу внезапно нагрянул Рамлоу.  
\- Кеп, - коротко кивнул он и повернулся к Солдату. – Еще не ел? Вот и отлично.  
\- Рамлоу? – на половину поздоровался, на половину потребовал объяснений Роджерс.  
\- Здесь Пирс. Я только что прилетел вместе с ним, - Брок невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Я буду у него через две минуты, - Роджерс отставил в сторону совсем полную чашку чая и встал, чтобы переодеться, но Рамлоу остановил его взглядом и рваным жестом руки.  
\- Шеф требует не тебя. Ему нужен Зимний, - хрипло произнес Брок и посмотрел на Солдата таким взглядом, как будто сожалел о том, что ему пришлось сказать это.  
Зимний молча поднялся.  
Его лицо ничего не выражало, взгляд снова был пустым и потерянным, каким стал, стоило ему только услышать имя главы Гидры. Только дернувшийся кадык выдавал, как ему страшно. Рамлоу положил руку на плечо Зимнего, направляя его, и только у самых дверей бросил через плечо Стиву:  
\- Кеп, подходи через полчасика. Наверняка, он захочет поговорить с тобой.  
В его взгляде Стиву почудилось предупреждение. Но он и без того понимал, что каким-то образом влип сам и здорово подставил Солдата.  
Он последовал за ними почти сразу. И в общем, наверно, не было ничего удивительного, что искать Пирса ему пришлось не в кабинетах командного состава базы, а глубоко на подземном уровне, где гудели генераторы, дремали в темноте лаборатории, в одной из которых ждала своего часа железная гробница криокамеры, а также располагались помещения, о которых в Гидре считалось дурным тоном упоминать без особого повода.  
Когда хищный и великолепный в своем черном с красным кевларе капитан Гидра приблизился к двери, возле которой застыли четыре охранника Пирса и командир Рамлоу, последний чуть скривился и сказал:  
\- Ты рано. Парни только вышли, - он кивком указал на двоих из людей Пирса по-крупнее. Оба выглядели так, как будто только что закончили перетаскивать кирпичи.  
\- Ничего, я подожду, - сказал Роджерс и встал рядом с Рамлоу.  
Из-за стены не доносилось ни звука. Да и неудивительно, так они были и задуманы.  
Рамлоу рядом явно адски хотел курить и тихо бесился от невозможности сделать это прямо сейчас.  
\- Ты не знаешь, почему Пирс нагрянул так внезапно? - еле слышно спросил у него Стив.  
\- Не знаю. Не мне докладывают, что там обнаружили в прослушке комнат старшего офицерского состава, - зло, почти откровенно осуждающе, но так же тихо огрызнулся Брок.  
\- Ты же мне сам говорил, что Пирс одобряет "добрые традиции Гидры", - надавил на него капитан. - Что Солдат принадлежит всем нам.  
\- В том то и дело, что всем он принадлежит как бы поровну, но лично Пирсу принадлежит больше всех, - совсем почти и неслышно прошипел Рамлоу. - Сам подумай, что вы такое там вчера вытворяли сверх обычной программы, что Пирс нюхом почуял: кто-то заявил права на его Солдатика.  
Стив только поджал губы.  
\- Мы все здесь равны и все делаем одно дело, - с нажимом сказал Рамлоу. - Но Пирс - это Пирс, ты понимаешь? У Солдата не может быть два солнца. В его мире есть место только одному человеку-богу.  
Вот тут уж Роджерс хотел ответить, но в этот момент один из охранников коснулся пальцем наушника и сообщил капитану Гидре, что его просят войти.  
Его впустили незамедлительно, и тяжелая стальная дверь сразу же захлопнулась у него за спиной.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Доброе утро, капитан, - вежливо поприветствовал его Госсекретарь. – Не обессудьте, что отрываю Вас от Ваших планов в Ваш законный заслуженный выходной, но есть один вопрос, который хотелось бы обсудить безотлагательно.  
\- Как пожелаете, сэр, - отчеканил капитан, прямо глядя на Пирса. На том был безупречный серый костюм с невыразительным чиновничьим галстуком и дорогие ботинки из светлой кожи. Все еще густые, седеющие светлые волосы уложены слегка старомодно. Светлые глаза Пирса мягко улыбались ласковой улыбкой большой белой акулы.  
Стив невозмутимо смотрел только на него, даже мимолетным взглядом не скользнув по раскинутой словно птица или распятие фигуре Зимнего у стены. Роджерс и сам умел играть в эти игры, но так уж вышло, что у Пирса в таких делах было куда больше опыта.  
\- Прямо скажу, я не так уж рад, что мне лично пришлось срываться и ехать на эту довольно удаленную, чего уж юлить, базу, ради подобного случая, но мы оба знаем, с каким уважением я отношусь к Вам, капитан, поэтому я посчитал себя обязанным, как можно скорее расставить точки над "i". – Пирс повернулся боком и показал рукой на Солдата.  
И вот теперь можно было посмотреть на него.  
\- Вам, наверно, покажется, что это дикость, каменный век. Но приходится работать с тем, что здесь есть. Да-да. Как бы противно не было.  
Зимний Солдат был обнажен до пояса. Разведенные в стороны руки намертво прижаты к стальной стене за ним магнитными наручниками на запястье, выше и ниже локтя - на правой, и целым двойным магнитным поручем на предплечье и плече - на левой руке. Но это не имело значения, поскольку висел Солдат не на руках.  
Ему под ребра справа и слева были вогнаны два мясницких крюка на спускавшихся с потолка тяжелых цепях.  
Раны от них издевательски прикрывали закрепленные медицинским пластырем марлевые тампоны. В ярком искусственном свете крупные красные пятна на белом фоне смотрелись как поплывшие иероглифы.  
Голову Зимний не держал, она свисала вперед и темные спутанные пряди, еще недавно чистые, но уже взмокшие от болезненного пота свисали до ключиц.  
Брезентовые штаны-карго на нем были бесцеремонно расстегнуты, поджавшиеся от холода и боли гениталии демонстративно вывалены на обозрение.  
Солдат не посмотрел на Стива даже после слов Пирса. Взгляд его неподвижно упирался в одну точку, а все лицо замерло маской виноватой задумчивости.  
\- Капитан, когда я доверил Вам работать с Зимним, - удовлетворенный выражением, увиденным у него на лице, продолжил тем временем Пирс, - я рассчитывал на то, что Вы с большим внимание отнесетесь к нашим традициям и устоям. Большинство из них сложились еще задолго до того, как я возглавил организацию, и, полагаю, Вы сами прекрасно понимаете, что возникли они не на пустом месте.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - отчеканил Стив, потому что пауза в речи Госсекретаря подразумевала ответ, а Стиву было особо нечего на это сказать.  
\- Рад это слышать, капитан, - одобрительно кивнул Пирс и попросил: - Будьте так любезны, подайте мне, пожалуйста, электрошоковую дубинку, если Вам не сложно.  
Стив молча взял со стенда и протянул ему требуемое орудие.  
\- Благодарю, - Пирс взвесил дубинку в руке, критически осмотрел ее и огорченно прицокнул языком, - Опять же сами видите, с каким варварским оборудованием приходится работать. Если бы только знали, как я сожалею об этом.  
Говоря так, он подошел к Зимнему и без всяких комментариев ткнул его активированной дубинкой в живот чуть выше пупка, подержал пару секунд, наблюдая, как тот безмолвно корчится и извивается в своих оковах, а потом отвел руку.  
\- Но это урок, который стоит освоить, пока все не зашло дальше. Поверьте мне, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
Пирс почти чувственно провел концом выключенной электрошоковой дубинки вверх по боку Зимнего до левой подмышки, по выпуклым шрамам, на несколько долгих мгновений прижал ее к соску, а потом скользнул на шею, и выше, под ухо.  
Зимний коротко и быстро дышал сквозь сжатые зубы и по-прежнему смотрел в никуда. Только брови его непроизвольно приподнялись у переносицы, придавая лицу беспомощное и загнанное выражение.  
Капитан прекрасно видел, как Пирс одну за другой прижимает дубинкой эрогенные зоны Солдата.  
\- Позвольте уточнить, Вас не устраивает то, что я регулярно имею секс с Asset? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Роджерс. – Но я так понял, что как раз это сейчас и считается старой и доброй традицией, и такая практика широко приветствуется среди хендлеров и команд сопровождения. Разве я не прав?  
\- Правы, капитан, - теперь Пирс очерчивал кончиком дубинки губы Солдата, ненавязчиво понуждая того взять в рот, пока он не покорился. – Позвольте мне здесь сделать небольшое отступление. Обратите внимание, как он сейчас паникует. Казалось бы, после стольких обнулений, его не должна так уж пугать перспектива получить сравнительно небольшой заряд в голову, но глупая механика тела иногда работает вперед мозга. – Пирс хмыкнул, убрал дубинку прочь от губ Зимнего и утешающе погладил его по щеке, а потом повернулся к Стиву. – А вот теперь я поясню Вам важный нюанс, в котором Вы нарушили нашу традицию, капитан. Или Вы уже сами догадались?  
\- Только не говорите мне, что весь этот балаган устроен из-за того, что мы поменялись ролями в постели, - Стив чуть высокомерно скрестил руки на груди. – Мне смешно даже думать, что Вы сорвались в нашу тараканью дыру в глуши Айдахо из-за такой смехотворной мелочи.  
\- Конечно же, нет, капитан. Поверьте, меня вообще не волнует, кто что и куда себе сует для удовольствия. Личное дело каждого, - Пирс снова повернулся к Солдату и обжег его коротким, быстрым разрядом в правую подмышку, а потом снова принялся почти интимно гладить электрошокером по животу. – Ваша ошибка куда серьезнее. И я, возможно, и не обратил бы внимания на всякие мелкие сигналы, - Пирс прямолинейно и бескомпромиссно скользнул электрошокером вниз, к гениталиям Зимнего, властно вдавил его прямо в член, водя пальцем по кнопке активации, но не нажимая ее, - но если бы все это было в первый раз.  
\- Что Вы имеете в виду, сэр? – Стив с каменным лицом наблюдал, как сглатывает Солдат, как дрожат в оковах пальцы обеих его рук. – Не могли бы Вы выражаться чуть точнее?  
\- Вы не первый, кого он обманул, позволив заблуждаться, думая, что он человек, - Пирс резко отвел руку, а потом снова ткнул шокером в член Солдата и тот испуганно дернулся, вскидывая голову. Но Пирс даже не посмотрел на него, Пирс смотрел на Стива. И во взгляде его было столько сожаления и сочувствия. – А он не человек. И даже не животное. Он хитрая машина, обученная ловко играть на слабостях других людей. И в первую очередь, пытающаяся использовать это умение против тех наших сотрудников, кто способен повлиять на его судьбу. Когда-то он и со мной пытался сделать такое, правда, Солдат? Помнишь? – Пирс по-хозяйски коснулся напряженного бока, погладил его, ловко щелкнул пальцами по соску. – Но знаете, капитан Роджерс, что во всем его поведении кажется мне самым циничным?  
\- Что, сэр?  
Стив смотрел, как извивается Зимний, пока Пирс жестко игрался его соском.  
\- Он ведь знает исход. Знает, чем подобные игры кончатся и для него, и для того, кого он решит использовать, и все равно упорно пытается раз за разом влезть кому-нибудь под кожу, - Пирс мягко, хотя и осуждающе похлопал Зимнего по щеке и обернулся к Стиву.  
\- И чем же, сэр? – вспомнил тот вставить свою партию.  
\- О, не думайте, что я имею в виду некое материальное или, упаси Боже, физическое наказание, капитан. Не в моих правилах причинять боль собственным людям, - Пирс на полшага отступил от Зимнего и коснулся электрошокером импровизированной повязки там, где крюк уходил тому слева под ребра. – Потому-то я и говорил, что надо пресечь подобное, пока оно еще не зашло слишком далеко, и мы можем отделаться, образно выражаясь, малой жертвой и малой кровью.  
Конец дубинки снова пошел вниз и прижался к гениталиям Зимнего.  
Тот приподнялся и судорожно вздохнул.  
\- Не делайте этого, - услышал Роджерс свой голос раньше, чем понял, что собирается говорить. Это было так глупо.  
\- Не буду, капитан, - Пирс покладисто шагнул прочь и посмотрел прямо на него. – Потому что это сделаете Вы.  
Роджерс молча смотрел на протянутый ему электрошокер.  
\- Вам только кажется, что это сложно, - вздохнул Пирс. – А, поверьте, ни мне, ни ему так не кажется. Надо суметь перешагнуть через это недоразумение, вернуть себе контроль и полноценно жить дальше. Возьмите шокер.  
Стив нахмурился и послушно взял электрошоковую дубинку. Почти с насмешкой глянул на Пирса:  
\- Серьезно, сэр, ну не думаете же Вы, что я влюблен в него?  
\- Хуже, Роджерс, я опасаюсь, что так думаете Вы сами, - печально произнес Пирс и, взяв его руку за запястье, направил электрошокер точно Солдату в пах. Его голос прозвучал неприятно близко к уху капитана. – Вы слишком важны для будущего Гидры, капитан Роджерс, чтобы растрачивать себя на эти игры. Не стоит колебаться. Поймите уже, что надо, наконец, проявить решительность и поступить правильно. Истинная верность всегда требует доказательств.  
Пока Пирс говорил, Стив не сводил глаз с чуть округлого конца электрошоковой дубинки, прижатого к мягкому, сжавшемуся в ожидании невыносимой боли члену Солдата, но тут выпрямился, посмотрел в пустые, виноватые, беспомощные, обреченные глаза Зимнего, и одним движением, почти не оборачиваясь, сломал Пирсу шею.  
А когда мертвое тело в дорогом светло-сером костюме рухнуло у его ног, не удержался и плюнул ему на затылок.  
Отброшенный в сторону электрошокер глухо стукнул об стену. Стив всем телом подался к Зимнему, который наблюдал происходящее растерянным и недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Сможешь немного приподняться, если перенесешь весь вес на руки? – спросил Роджерс и, дождавшись согласного кивка, приказал: - На счет два. Раз, два.  
Солдат выгнулся, распрямляясь и поднимаясь, и в тот же миг Стив обеими руками рванул вниз и высвободил из него оба крюка. Густая темная кровь двумя ручьями хлынула из-под отставших повязок. Стив поспешил скорее закрепить тампоны обратно. Было почти смешно, что задуманные, как издевательская деталь, они теперь использовались по своему прямому назначению.  
Что касается магнитных наручников, то на адреналине он вполне мог бы оторвать их от стены голыми руками, но Зимний указал подбородком на труп бывшего главы Гидры, и быстро обыскав его, Роджерс легко обнаружил пульт дистанционного управления и деактивировал устройства.  
Отпущенный ими Солдат коснулся босыми ступнями пола и тут же привалился обратно к стене.  
Роджерс чуть не насильно усадил его, а после и вовсе уложил на спину.  
\- У нас есть время. Передохни, - приказал он и покосился в сторону двери. – Их там всего четверо. И подвоха они не ждут. Это почти смешно, даже считая то, что они вооружены. Ну, еще Рамлоу. Но не думаю, что он пойдет против меня.  
Холодная искусственная рука коснулась щеки Стива, развернула к себе его лицо. Зимний смотрел, как дурной. Растерянно, счастливо, виновато. Благодарно. Влюблено. Никогда еще Стив не видел у него таких живых глаз.  
\- Все нормально, - заверил его Стив и самонадеянно добавил: – Я вообще, не вижу смысла нам бежать отсюда. Сейчас я соображу, как мы можем обыграть все это в нашу пользу.  
Солдат вдруг тихо рвано закашлялся, и Стив не сразу сообразил, что он смеется, а потом Зимний поднял его руку к лицу и поцеловал ладонь.  
В ответ Стив наклонился к нему, коротко прижался губами к губам, а после щекой к щеке, обнимая голову Зимнего.  
Его не волновал ни свежий труп за спиной, ни четыре скоро трупа за дверью, ни вероятные последствия его действий. Ему было важно только то, что Солдат дышал ему в шею.  
А все прочее его интересовало намного меньше.

Не прошло и четверти часа, как они с Броком вместе вели, поддерживая с двух сторон, еще немного шатающегося Зимнего к мед.блоку.  
Рамлоу рвано хрипло посмеивался куда-то в сторону, то и дело бросая дикие восхищенные взгляды на Роджерса.  
\- Эй, кеп, - бросил он спустя несколько минут, улыбаясь забрызганным кровью ртом.  
\- Чего?  
\- Изменил традицию, да? Чертов ты ебучий ублюдок, решил не размениваться. Начал сразу с самого верху.  
\- Иди к черту, Рамлоу, - беззлобно фыркнул Роджерс и улыбнулся светлым глазам Зимнего.  
У Солдата не может быть два солнца.  
В его мире есть место только одному человеку-богу.  
И черт побери, в конце концов, искусство любви не так уж сильно отличалось от искусства войны.

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Послесловие автора. Не хотел, но согрешу послесловием.  
> Меня всегда возмущало, что такая величина как капитан Гидра (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) мог оказаться в подчинении у Пирса. Но подсознанию не прикажешь. Оно показало мне именно такой фанонный расклад и пришлось отталкиваться от этой картины.  
> Скажу другое: не представляю такого расклада, при котором Стив послушал бы Пирса и сделал, как тот хотел.  
> Мой Стив - это тот человек, который пусть так вот вывихнуто и коряво, но не предал Солдата в чем-то главном. А может быть, просто не предал.


End file.
